


(not) totally fine

by orphan_account



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, Getting Arrested, Light Angst, set in my extended rent au, the time period is like 90s or early 2000s, this will hopefully be part of a series of fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When they're sixteen, Collins and Mimi get arrested for the first time.





	(not) totally fine

The first time that Collins and Mimi get arrested, it’s when they’re sixteen, and it’s because they got high and decided they want to egg someone’s house at like, two in the morning. After much deliberation, they decided on that dick from Mimi’s chemistry class, the one who always hits on her and insults her in the same sentence. The thing of it is, Mimi’s not super sure of his address, and being stoned out of her mind isn’t exactly helping. So they end up egging the wrong house, and getting the cops called on their asses, making the whole affair a waste of eggs.

The problem is, Mimi’s pretty sure she’s going to be spending the night in a jail cell. As per usual, her parents are out of town on business, but unusually, so is her Auntie Ana. Which mean that Mimi has no one to pay her bail. Collins had already used his phone call to call his mom, and she had picked him up about twenty minutes later. When Ms.Collins had come to pick him up, she had asked Mimi if anyone was coming to get her. Since Mimi was  _ totally fine _ , she had said yes.

But now it was creeping past four, and Mimi had used her only phone call to send what was probably a really confusing voicemail to Angel and Mark’s house, because getting arrested seems like the kind of thing they’d want to know about. Just when Mimi’s starting to realize that she is not  _ totally fine _ , a police officer unlocks the door of the holding cell and tells her that someone paid her bail.

When Mimi gets to the lobby, standing there, in all her glory, is Dr.Dummott. And Mimi starts fucking sobbing. And Dr.Dummott just gives her a hug and says that she can stay at their house, as long as she wants. Which only makes Mimi start crying harder, in the lobby of the police station, coming down from a high, being held by two of her best friends’ mom. Because she’s not  _ totally fine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully, this fic will be part of my extended Rent au. Since it's set in a larger au I haven't really said anything about, some of the references were probably a bit confusing, but don't worry, all will be revealed. I wasn't going to post this originally, but it turned out really well. Please leave comments, I live for them! Thank you for reading!


End file.
